


What if Biadore kissed on stage?

by v2nus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Biadore, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Non AU, Other, Stage Kiss, biancaxadore, innuendos, public kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v2nus/pseuds/v2nus
Summary: A short fanfiction where Coronavirus doesn’t exist and DragCon 2020 happens.Deep analysis of Adore’s mental health.
Relationships: Bianca Del Rio/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. She gave me charity!

**_ What if Bianca and Adore kissed on stage? _ **

Danny’s phone has been flooding with notifications since hours, his character went viral on Twitter, Instagram and Tumblr, along with her co-star and friend Roy.

He was quick to type into the research bar “Adore Delano” to see what was creating such an annoying fuss.

His finger’s muscles jolted with adrenaline when he opened the most popular post, which consisted in a video and a trendy hashtag: #biadore.

His pupils slightly trembled as he rewatched from a third eye what he had experienced just a few hours ago. He was now on his couch, chest rising up and down grasping at any oxygen left in the room.

He gasped between the deep short breaths, and threw the phone to his side in annoyance, which created a light thud.

“W-Why are we trending” his stuttered words made its way through the lover’s ears.

“It’s your fucking fault”

Roy raised his head, freeing the throbbing member with a loud pop, before putting a smuggling smile on and going down once again, feeling Danny’s hands roam through his slicked back hair.

Now, let’s go back in time to understand the situation.

After months of no collaborative gigs, Adore was booked to participate to DragCon with an actual stand for herself and friends.

She spent days and days practicing numbers, jokes, songs along with other queens, especially one she really cared about: Bianca Del Rio.

Danny and Roy have been secretly dating for around three years, even if there was some push and pull because of their extremely busy schedule. Well, mostly coming from Bianca, who was on a tour for the Jamie musical.

Now they’ve finally spent time together, after work day they’d go on dates or cuddle at home. There were some really rough months that put Danny through a very serious downfall, consisted in unexpected social awkwardness, body insecurities and laziness. Adore participated on some MTV show but that wasn’t the same as her past life, fulfilled with gigs and mesmerizing ABCD memories.

Her group of friends was always too busy to pay attention to her and she started to dissociate from anyone, becoming lazier and lazier to even respond over the phone. She felt as if her whole life was complete. Nobody was that interested in Delano’s career anymore, she wasn’t the Rugirl people fell in love with. She was now thirty years old but with less confidence and will to live than Bianca, who was quite a bit older.

After everything ended she felt isolated and was constantly tempted to come back to drugs. That’s why she decided to move next to Roy’s house. They decided to not settle down just yet, as it would made it hard to hide their relationship over the internet.

Did Roy know about his boyfriend’s mental health? Well, he did, he noticed his different way of speaking, he looked more scared and empty no matter how many “I love you” he threw on his face over the phone. They had so many deep talks and as the days passed, it didn’t seem to be that effective. The couple was very inactive on social media too, their problems reflected their actions after all. 

Danny got better only during all those days spent practicing with his significant other. It brought so many memories through his mind and he nostalgically cried during nights, embraced by the strong tanned arms. He missed this. It wasn’t the same thing and it will never be but it sparkled a warm sensation in his heart, a thing he won’t ever take for granted again.

Having someone sleeping with you in a tight hug was heaven. Danny spent months with a way too big empty bed, covered with cold sheets and alcohol stains. 

During the ABC tours he would always complain about Shane snoring, about how tired he was rehearsing songs over and over again. He was so stressed he wished some parts of those days would just finish faster.

Oh did he regret even wishing for that stupid thing. He would love to hear Shane singing while putting makeup on, Roy getting distressed everytime someone messed up the gig, Shane whining about the mess and always forcing him to clean up at any hour.

Danny spent a lot of his time on youtube, sobbing while watching clips of the tour, compilations of the best moments, even memes.

Time goes by too fast. What has changed?

The Drag Race’s fandom was starting to appear less active than before too, or with a different energy.

Adore tried so much to not end up controversial at the very least, she wanted to preserve her reputation. But she’s always end up writing questionable things over twitter, just to delete them days after. Her way of thinking made people assume she was taking meth. She begged to stop joking around her downbreaks but people were harsh, so many individuals turned their backs to her. Most people couldn’t act blind to the truth: she changed for the worse.

But here she was now, her precious viridescent wig on, unique visage printed onto her usual one, comfortable grundgy clothes along her classical shiny colorful high boots. She was smiling hidden in the backstage, while the staff was checking the microphones. Her heart was dancing at a fast pace, her undereyes’ skin was wrinkled from the smile growing bigger and bigger. She could sense a rush of excitement invading her lungs with every breath she took, even inhaling air became hard.

She felt dissociated from her surroundings, the voiciferations became muffled and slowed down, every sound suddenly mixed together, the only prevalent voice was the one in her mind.

The rambunctious crowd was subdued by her thoughts, that became distant as her lover took her hand between hers, fingers locking. She established a sinewy synergy, in order to bring Adore down on Earth.

The host was now on the stage, in front of thousands of young and old supporters, who either cheered out loud or prepared themselves to record every act.

Adore’s ears were bountiful with her lover’s reassuring words, making her suddenly release the trepidation from the skin’s tissues.

Her eyes quickly travelled, from the black courtains placed on the sides to the technical stuff accumulated just a few meters away.

Everybody moved in haste, speaking to multiple individuals and always having something to accomplish.

It was the first time Adore took so much time and attention to analyze the environment, her heart sank remembering it could be her last look or breath in a backstage.

Noticing every little detail from the ceiling to the floor, she was astounded at the minimal stuff. It took so much effort to run a booth at an event this big. Even if she was physically tall, compared to that business world she was extremely tiny.

Her knees were getting weak as a foray of pure anxiety washed her insides out.

Bianca kept a circular motion going with her thumb, as she could feel the cold sweat coming through. Her partner didn’t seem used to all of that, perhaps it was a memory trigger she wasn’t ready to abide.

As soon as the distant host announced the queens’ entrance, Bianca released her from that tight grip, encouraging her to step forward. Adore woke up by that trance state, eyes darting to her lover for confirmation. She breathed deeply, shook her body to get rid of the stiffness and forced herself to look confident and joyful.

A few steps forward and there she was, on a platform that opened to thousands of faces, bodies pressed against each other to have a better view.

Adore greeted everyone by waving her hands and then after standing still, turned her head to the backstage seeing her friends doing the same.

Her heart was a pounding mess by now, she was slightly trembling but made sure to keep a beaming expression.

She tried at all costs to avoid those stares, that mostly looked like shiny stars from a far, completed by the cameras’ flash.

An operator gave her a microphone and she took her time to physically feel the cold plastic and metal, the textures and all kinds of things she always ignored.

The queens were all introducing themselves and so did Adore. She did a short runway and smiled wide open like a little kid.

“Hi are you guys excited?” she shouted through the microphone, a rush of blood suddenly leaning towards her cheeks, the foundation covered everything thankfully.

What was that feeling? Anxiety or pure joy?

Anyways, the crowd didn’t seem to see any problem as it screamed back to her, a few “party” and “I love you” echoed through the building.

She was happy, but also felt inexperienced, which was totally false. Adore performed all her life, it should be easier for her to feel comfortable as people know her catchphrases and inside jokes. They already had an image of her printed in their minds, they sort of expected her to still act that way, that’s what probably caused her to feel like a begginer. When she first started drag, she was an amateur loving to interact with her local clubs. After a year she understood the importance of business and started to take things on a serious level. But now she wasn’t savoring neither of those two sides, job and hobby.

The next hour went surprisingly smooth, they performed as they rehearsed, if not even better. Delano forced herself to accept the situation and to not lose any instant. She wanted to stop worrying and simply live every little second, eyes taking mental pictures to for a frame-by-frame video. It was like having Snapchat installed in her head.

Adore finally felt comfortable and in her natural habitat. They joked around a lot, from innuendos to readings. 

Her heart felt at peace, gaining a normal speed and the trepidation completely vanished.

One thing she surprisingly wasn’t used to hear was her amplified voice through the speaker at such a volume that created a constant slight vibration on the floor.

There were so many little details to pay attention to, from the creaking sound of the platform anytime someone stepped on a certain point to the clear whispers from the crowd you could easily hear isolating any other sound.

“You know guys, when we were all living next door, Courtney went home with this guy and”

Bianca started to tell the crowd, walking on the stage.

“Yeah remember that night?” she interrupted herself pointing a finger to Courm who was arms crossed, with an eyebrow raised.

The blonde opened her mouth and turned to the crowd in shock.

“I’m kidding” Bianca said laughing under her breath while the other one talked over her.

“No, no I do remember”

The fans cheered hearing the outcome, people were ready to post their videos on any platform tagging the girls.

“What” Bianca turned to Courm once again shaking her head between laughs.

“That was the same night“ the blonde replied with an incriminatory finger pointed towards her friend, while strutting her way dangerously to her.

“Alright” Bianca’s rough loud voice echoed through everybody’s ears, layering her voice on top of the other one.

“It was the same night” Courtney tried again with a different intonation, clearly initiating a story, and Bianca kept talking over so it was quite sloppy.

Adore meanwhile was sitting on a stool, smiling loving their little scene, it was all improvised.

“Guys” the blonde turned to the fans, walking slowly to the edge, while mischievously hiding a smile.

“Bianca Del Rio, your favorite grandmother that night was having some flame over her room”

The fans screamed all kinds of things so Courtney nodded and pointed the microphone towards them, enjoying the reaction.

“I know right? That was unexpected”

She laughed while Bianca was doing the same, an arm folded over Adore’s shoulder.

“So, from our rooms you can hear basically anything” she winked, head turning to Biadore and then to the fans.

Adore’s heart was going crazy again, what was she implying?

“Bitch-“ Biancs started before falling apart in laughs, head now lowered to the ground.

“At a certain point, I heard this guy’s voice saying how he bought a dress with a 30% discount off or something”

She paused, letting everybody process their thoughts.

“Yeah..”

“So, Bianca replied with a cheesy line saying: «I want it 100% off»” she imitated his rough voice, earning tons of ear-splitting screams.

Adore laughed loudly through the microphone, remembering vividly the scene she was part of.

Bianca moved herself away from the lover and came closer to Courtney.

“No listen” she strongly started, gesturing confused before stopping.

“You know what? Why don’t you tell the rest so they can see how my phrase wasn’t the dumbest part” she giggled while everyone was going crazy, all you could see was a sea of phones recording them.

Courtney smiled devilishly, licking her dried lips and continuing.

“This guy replied with: «Giving charity is not a good business strategy, Bianca»” 

The blonde rolled her eyes, microphone handed towards the crowd once again who was highly laughing.

“Hear me out!” Bianca composed herself.

“You’d think that was sarcastic but it wasn’t, that bitch was serious!” 

Adore couldn’t stop from laughing.

“Hey it was sexy” she invaded the conversation, people cheering.

Courtney tried to hide a knowing smile but just couldn’t.

“How was that sexy?” Biancs turned to her giggling.

“You always say you give charity once a year, that’s a synonym of fucking”

She whined, standing up and getting closer to her group.

“Bless you girl, you know what synonym means”

She slightly scratched her under the chin like a cat, in a mockery way.

Adore as everyone else bursted out laughing and cursed her out.

“Fuck you!” Delano replied, earning a well expected reaction.

“Haven’t I already given charity?”

She rolled her eyes giving her a slight fist on the arm, Bianca’s humor was constant.

“I believe it was the opposite last night” she winked receiving a loud series of chortles.

“Oh really?” she grinned looking at her. “Well congratulations for fucking a whole damn clown!”

She spread her arms open hyping the crowd.

“Exciting! Isn’t it!” she sarcastically asked.

Delano ignored that last comment, suppressing her desire to tell her she was nothing but gorgeous.

“Guys, wanna play?” Adore asked both the group and the crowd, obtaining confused questions from the queens.


	2. Intimacy

Bianca’s ears were now covered by earphones given by the stuff. She was shouting random words not understanding anything coming from the emerald haired beauty. She sat there, giving her side to the crowd, while Adore made sure she couldn’t catch her words.

Delano lowered her back till she was quite on Bianca’s face level and with amplified hand gestures, she tried to make her understand different sentences.

“I want to give my crown to you”

Adore normally spoke, laughing at Bianca’s confused expression and wide open mouth.

She repeated it a few times as her lover couldn’t get one single syllable.

“Damn this bitch is older than the fucking Queen of England” she straightened herself and spoke through the microphone, earning laughs from the crowd and supportive whistles.

Del Rio heard it since the volume was pretty loud and laughed on her sit, back painfully arched.

“Bitch we have another thing in common: the crown!” she managed to get out of her vocal cords, a rough mainly voice drenching the booth’s walls.

Adore’s eyes widened to the crowd suddenly, in an alarmed state, silently questioning if she understood her sentence and was playing dumb.

She brought her attention back on the partner, finding her innocent position with a unaware complexion on. Delano was going to speak but quickly distanced the mic from her mouth, as she lazily spun around her place.

Bianca was now with an unconsciously silly sneer on, dimples popping, joined hands over her lap and feet that barely touched the ground, her legs were slightly flapping back and forth.

Adore looked at her once again, quickly moving her head back and letting out an agonized sound.

“Guys isn’t she adorable?” she finally communicated her thoughts to the crowd, bringing a hand on her own cheek in a loving way.

“Look at her small figure waiting for me while her ears are muffled by her cute earphones” she dragged the last word, creating a dissatisfied moan.

“She’s so precious I can’t do this” she kept on with her speech while looking straight to the other’s eyes, which were now squinted with an eyebrow raised, wearing off all the childish energy she had the past minutes.

“Nevermind now she looks like she wants to kill me, better move” Adore’s eyes darted across the fans who seemed to have fun.

She walked back to Bianca at a slow pace, excitement building up in her chest, she could feel all kinds of butterflies in her stomach from how happy she felt. Seeing her lover in such a teasingly cute state triggered a need to hug her and cuddle with her right there, in front of everybody. But she didn’t want to end her life so soon.

So, she inquired on a normal intensity once again, staring at those big brown eyes decorated by perhaps way too full eyelashes. They hid all the light and emotions Roy had, a thing that has always bothered Danny. But they both knew that was a perfect way to remember their real vulnerability and personality, they needed a wall.

Delano stopped in front of her, lowering herself one more time, one hand holding the mic and one supporting her weight on her thigh.

“Did you get dat?”

But the only response she got was a loud “What” which made the younger queen show an «okay» sign to her fans, smug smile plastered on her face.

Adore got down on her knees, one hand maintaining herself on Bianca’s knee, the simple contingence created a shiver that dominated the older’s body.

She repeated herself, slowly but not articulating every single word with her corpulent lips’ shape, thinking that’d be too easy.

That position, those deer eyes waiting for a response, staring at the older’s pout, was something Bianca was used to see in different contexts. Adore had the power of changing volubly, she could go from asking for ice cream being innoxious, untarnished and bratty to seducing the elder, flaring touches on her thighs, almost blazing the vellum with ecstasy.

Suddenly Bianca laughed under her breath, shaking her now bow head, not even being able to speak.

Adore’s face got closer to the others, trying to understand what was going on, with a curious expression on.

“I-I just misheard something, it’s impossible you’ve actually said that” she said lacking oxygen to properly communicate, she was evidently embarrassed. Her weight shifted side to side on the stool, as if needles were poking her distressfully.

“What, tell me” she made sure to shout through the microphone so that Bianca could hear it. She also slightly pinched the covered leg, as a way to persuade an answer, but Bianca was way too awkward to mind the nip.

Adore’s shining eyes finally met the other’s one, they were almost closed and unbearably guilty of some inappropriate thought.

Bianca after torturing her inner cheek by biting it, contemplating whether say it or not, sighed and distanced the microphone a little bit, looking straight to Adore.

“I want to give you head”

Now, that’s what she heard, probably influenced by the nostalgic position they were in.Adore batted her eyelids a few times, surprised at the sentence publicly expressed, but mostly in shock because Bianca’s voice was heard through the emerald haired mermaid’s microphone, which was still close to her lips.

A sequence of “What” and other cheering screams assaulted the mass. Delano waited for a reaction from her interlocutor, eyes darting her visage as fear grew in. She tugged the earphones so that she could pick up on what was happening.

Bianca’s securely made up eyes were now wide, shifting from Adore’s expression to the mic, adrenaline and anger building up.

From that position it looked like some sort of mistake, not a gig. Basically from a third eye people would think Bianca was actually trying to create an intimate moment with the other queen, perhaps out of sexual frustration.

Adore was taken aback and jolted as Bianca stood up energetic, ready to cover everything up with some humor.

Delano smiled wholeheartedly, taking her time to straighten herself up.

“Listen! Before the straight hormonal teens write some sort of book about this beautiful personal moment, remember my words..”

She emphasized every word with lots of irony backfire.

Adore distracted her by walking by and touching her own lip up tapping on it with a fingertip in a pleased way, almost showing off pride, just to entertain the public.

Bianca looked at her with an uninterested look, her mouth corners slightly creasing, then she put a hand around her lips’ left side in a confidential way for the crowd and whispered roughly.

“She’s a bottom”

Adore burst out laughing, weight shifting on her back as she held her stomach.

“You’d know that” she was quick to reply, leaving Bianca speechless as she nodded seeing the fans’ reaction.

That stage now was basically theirs, as the other queens were either standing awkwardly talking or changing in the backstage. It was the perfect Biadore’s fans’ dream.

“Wow” Adore screamed overwhelmed by the circumstances.

After some moments of discommodious silence, the young one proceeded to talk while making steps around her spot.

“Guys Bianca is so old that she looks in a grave half of the time”

The older one looked at her laughing, hands in the air silently asking the meaning of that joke.

So Delano hyped the crowd and then continued talking, slowly gaining the breath she lost during those fun times.

“During sex she’d be like”

She stopped middle sentence, closing her eyes and resting her joined hands right above her crotch, in a sort of peaceful static position for a few seconds, before being slightly slapped on the arm by her partner, who was obviously flustered.

Bianca giggled around, finding Adore unbearable.At some point, one fan screamed on top of his lungs, trying to obtain their reaction. “I can’t believe that”

Adore stopped her performance and focused on the distant voice, coming closer to the stage’s edge.

“What did you say? You can’t believe me?”

She inquired, looking for the voice’s resource, gaze shifting from side to side and scrunching up her nose.

“Yeah!” the same fan responded from afar, putting so much energy that it almost sounded demoniac, causing a choked laughed from the artist.

“Oh bitch just look” she nonchalantly said, bringing her body closer to Bianca, who was interacting with someone close to the platform.

As soon as Adore’s arm embraced the older’s cinched waist, hidden by the sequins long dress, Bianca turned to her with a confused face, arms distended along her frame.

Delano quickly examined her face and closed the space between them, lips pouting over the artwork her partner wore.

The peck was actually about five seconds long, but for anyone attentive it felt much prolonged.

The younger artist completed the intimate moment by leaving a kiss’ print on her cheek and ran childishly towards the opposite side of the scenery.

Adore’s lips quivered at the loss of contact, feeling tiny stings nudging the nerves, she carried her soft hand over them, brushing the titillation away. She could feel her lungs in a need of more air, that suddenly felt too heavy. Her stomach was getting uncomfortable, feeling a rush of adrenaline running through every vein and bone. The feeling of voluntarily getting “caught” spun her head around, creating a new reality where vivacity reigned. Her heart was throbbing loudly, almost escaping, while every other sound was muffled.

Instants before the collision, her mind was pounding with _**what if(s).** What if she kissed Bianca on stage? Would Roy get mad?_

Adore lowkey knew drag queens’ kissing would explode on the internet but her situation was even more endangered, she remembered that one time Courtney told her about their fanfictions.

The electrification galvanized her, the possibility of becoming controversial because of her exhibitionism made her brain laden with piquancy.

But let’s examine other points of view.

Her hand was now enveloping her waist, each finger firmly pressed to maintain a steady grip.

Bianca looked at her, almost convulsing at the grope. Her eyes were now fixated on hers, both of the bodies standing still, in front of each other. She could sense Adore was going to do something, as her pupils trembled in anticipation, asking for permission.

The only thing Bianca could do was lay her arms straight, head imperceptibly tilted to one side in a befuddled motion. Her mind was surprisingly empty from any thought or command. Before she knew any better, a firm graze was on her lips, pressing relatively in a forceful approach.

Her eyes were receptive of the action, staring blankly at the close-up guilty visage, nothing dared to relocate, all her response sensors were abruptly off. As those five seconds finished, her heart’s rate sped up, a sense of fear washing her off. She gaped over Adore, who was left with a heavy breath and dismayed face, presumably induced by the dearth of sagacity hitting her.

She kept her stationary posture, essentially froze as she watched Adore’s back skipping to some meters away, her bouncy hair wholly reflected her idiosyncrasy. Bianca noticed how her attitude became discrete, tautened by quandary.

This was a plight to her, she’s never engaged in intimacy with other queens publicly, so dealing with the outrage has never been a priority.

And now the moment finally came, with Adore Delano, the same artist people accused of having a crush on Bianca years ago at the finale.

Bianca unfroze, looking around in terror, but trying to keep a confident energy.

Only at that moment the screams arrived to her ears, realizing the stir created. Thousands of people managed to record that, others were shouting in each other’s ears about their “ship sailing”

The high-pitched wails got captured by her eardrums, which were in an agonizing pain as every blare magnified.

Bianca turned back, looking at the aghast group of queens as Violet, Katya, Trixye, Darienne, Courtney and many more. Her mouth was now dried, unable to speak as if someone lacerated her vocal cords. The friends looked at her either amused or shocked, surprised at her vulnerability.

Vanquished, Bianca turned to Adore, lips puckering in annoyance and hands resting on the hips, assuming a position of power.

_What did you just do._

Delano could almost hear her thoughts, Bianca looked intimidating as Roy’s usual mood got preempted by Del Rio’s voltage.

Her puppy eyes met the plain gaze, a shiver conquering her figure.

She brushed away the hair in the way and spoke through the mic, swallowing the hard lump in her throat.

“What? I just proved my point” she smirked with pride, bottom lip trapped by her teeth in a playful way, while her willow’s expression darkened, probably hiding a long speech reserved for home.

Courtney took over the scene, deciding to let them take a break as they’ve overpowered the booth for the last minutes. She stepped forward between them, taking a microphone.

“Okay guys I think we’ve had enough here”

She jokingly said proceeding to accompany the girls over the side, hands in hands, giving them side glances of disapproval, knowing their secret interrelation could be at risk now.

Adore’s quirkiness didn’t stop as she acted like she was being deported, dramatically waving to her supporters. The majority of them were disappointed seeing the stars go away, but appreciated the rest of the show nevertheless.

Bianca on the other hand was still tense, stiffness dominated her muscles as she barely could move, her boundaries felt prohibited, him and Danny always agreed to not ever cross the line when people or cameras were around, as that would take an enormous spotlight on them, and especially would bring floodlight to any innocuous action, forging them into speculations and theories.

But Roy also understood Daniel. After months of isolation he finally saw a glimpse of emotion, of happiness in him, and becoming ireful at him wouldn’t be benevolent to their relationship.

He sighed, putting aside every negativity to not scare his boyfriend.

After being escorted, they were now alone—apart from the crew—in the backstage, taking sit right in front of the mirrors.

Everybody could feel the tension, mostly coming from Adore, her fingers were fidgeting as an attempt to find the right words and her sweet eyes hid so much guilt. She trapped her bottom lip between her teeth in a torturing way.

Bianca’s stared at her with a loving smile plastered, noticing how nervous her lover was. Their hands locked together in a soft grip, while Delano still looked down, voice escaping her commands.

Finally, their gazes met, two contrasting ones. Seeing the older one with such endearing shine in her eyes, Adore enlightened with hope, eyebrows lowering in a worried expression.

“Are you mad at me?” she softly spoke, eyes scudding from one side to another, in haste.

Bianca’s face broke down even more at the softness, biting her inner cheek. If it was a person it would beg to stop being tortured by those nipping teeth of hers.

“Hey pussyface”

She scoffed closer to the girl, releasing the grip to transform her hand into one thing with the youngest’s face, a tender caress, reassuring her she wasn’t angry.

Adore’s eyebrows quickly sank into a negative expression, eyes almost watering from the frustration. She irritatedly spat out some words that exhausted her.

“You have to stop hiding the truth and just tell me I made a fucking mistake”

Bianca was rather stunned at her attitude and brought her fingertips under the eyes’ area, creating slow circular motions.

“I’m not enthusiastic with that happened but I don’t have control on it, we cannot waste time being mad”

Bianca’s character dissolved as Roy’s sweet voice came to life, in a motherly tone.

Adore’s looked up to those sincere eyes and gazed at them for a while, enjoying the relieving touch they shared.

“Are you blaming yourself?” Del Rio questioned.

She nodded, a wet drip hitting her thighs. Bianca observed that, while sadness unleashed a sense of protection in her.

“Come here” she straightened up, bringing the other chair closer so that they could entwine themselves in a precious embrace. The younger’s head quickly shifted on her chest, giggling at the softness of her pads, while her arms surrounded the waist. Bianca helped her take her legs on her thighs so that she basically sat on her. The oldest smiled, head resting on the other one, playing with the wig’s locks and picturing Danny’s soft hair underneath.

That pose was so fulfilled with pure emotions that it could bring joy to anyone just by looking at it. It was so intimate and warm.

“What if I buy you pizza once we’re at home? Would that make you feel better?”

Bianca’s voice broke the atmosphere, sinking into the amiability created.

The other one let out an agreement sound, provokinga vibration that bounced back on the two bodies.

She giggled at how bratty her baby was, she needed to protect her from anyone.

“I also want you to suck my dick” she nonchalantly said in the most dreamy tone ever. Bianca was taken aback and laughed under her breath, agreeing with whatever her princess needed. Cuddling and spoiling Adore was her favorite hobby, she was the only one who had such power on her vulnerability, she could do anything and she’d still be all over her.

Bianca’s mind navigated through the day’s occurrences, remembering how she awkwardly misunderstood the sentence. That’s what brought Adore to ask for such a request.

_It’s fair, I said it._

Roy mentally noted to himself to ask what the real phrase was later on, not having the courage to disturb the masterpiece that was holding her to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi💗❤️ to anyone reading:: thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this one shot <3 Love you so much


End file.
